Devil Hunter of Night Raid
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: The nobility of the Empire are so far corrupted that they are practically demons in human form. So instead of sending just assassins to kill them, it's time a Devil Hunter stepped in to do what he does best. Look out Empire, Dante has come to party.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **The Phoenix Champion is back and I am so sorry for my silence lately.**

 **Life's been a bitch, I haven't really felt like writing lately, I've started applying for real jobs now, Black Friday- It's been a mess.**

 **As for why I'm writing a new story again well...**

 **The RWBY Fandom and Highschool DxD fandom, at least the stories I've been watching, have slowed down considerably, it's like the RWBY Fandom has slowed in accordance to Vol 5 of RWBY, and the DxD community has suddenly begun to hold their breath in response to the announcement of the nest season of the anime.**

 **So as such I sought out a new series, Akame Ga Kill.**

 **I actually first learned of it from my friend in Highschool, Dylan Flynn (If you're actually reading this buddy, then how ya doin'?) when he referred to it at Gym class as Akame Ga Feels, which considering what happens fairly often I honestly agree with him: Night Raid ain't got that Plot Armor.**

 **So I was surfing the Crossover's for it, and I noticed something.**

 **There was no decent Devil May Cry X Akame Ga Kill stories out... or at least no long ones.**

 **Something I found really bizarre considering I've found damn good Devil May Cry crossovers in all the other fandom's I skimmed.**

 **So you know what, here we are... though to be honest I'm really only working on this one right now mainly because I've hit writers block in my other stories.**

 **And now before I really start to ramble I'm just gonna start this story, hopefully I don't lose motivation or energy and get a good long chapter out tonight.**

 **Enjoy folk, it's Showtime!**

 **[[]]**

Devil May Cry, a standalone shop with a pink neon sign owned by a man in debt.

Of course, this man in debt just so happened to be one of the most powerful and dangerous beings on Earth, a half human, half demon man by the name of Dante.

Dante was a middle aged man, which you could hardly tell on account of the fact his hair was snow white, said hair was brushed down and the bangs parted from his eyes.

Dante wore a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders, he also wore red pants, yet they are almost completely covered sans his crotch and rear by long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles with black, loafer looking boots, and pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. His hands were covered by black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand.

And most notably Dante wore a crimson, short sleeved , twin tailed coat that reached his knee's, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front, however Dante never zipped the coat up.

"Sorry, we're closed." Dante said tossing the phone he was holding back to hang it up before lifting up a magazine about guns he was reading, "No password again... Man, it feels like all the demons in the world have just stopped trying now."

As he was saying that, the door to Devil May Cry opened, walking inside was a young looking man wearing a bright red coat, more akin to that of a noblemans over Dante's, he wore a black top hat and a pair of white pants, shoes, and gloves, on his left eye was a monocle, in one hand he held a black cane topped by a small clock.

"Well with your abilities Demon's that have even half a brain know enough not to come around here." The man said as he walked over to Dante's desk.

This caused Dante to look up from his magazine with half interest, "Well then that means I've killed off all the dumb ones." Dante said, "Who are you anyway?"

"I've gone by many names given to me by humanity over the years." The man said, causing Dante to put his full attention on the man, "The simplest name would have to be Father Time. Though I do prefer the name Chrono, easier to say after all."

Dante raised an eyebrow at this, "You're Father Time?" Dante asked, "I'd expect you to look more like an old guy hanging off his staff."

"Most humans do." Chrono said pulling up a chair and sitting in front of Dante, "But when you think about it, when you are the embodiment of time, there really aren't any rules to how you should look."

"Got a point there." Dante said, "But still, what's Time itself doing in my office?"

"Ah, yes." Chrono said, "Time exists everywhere, even different dimensions, and I can look into every single one of them, though at times I really don't like how they turn out, people I found genuine interest in die, and you'd be amazed at how often I just want to smack people for their obliviousness in love. But alas, I am normally not allowed to interfere with time."

"Aren't you interfering just by talking to me?" Dante asked.

Chrono smirked, "Ah, but I'm not." He said grinning, "Let me explain, watching over time also means I watch over it's counterpart, Space, and right now there are two worlds that are experiencing a rare... glitch I suppose is the best term, commonly known as a rip in the space time continuum. And while that is going on I've found I've been given some freedom to act during these moments."

"Can't you fix them?" Dante asked.

"Oh sure I could fix them as soon as I see them." Chrono said, "But really, I like to mingle among the various forms of life across the worlds. Of course, there are some worlds that really make it difficult to enjoy life's little pleasures. One world in particular is experiencing a Time Space rip just as yours is right now."

"Something tells me you want me to go there and fix things up." Dante said leaning back into his chair and picking up his magazine again.

"Something like that." Chrono said, "But listen, this world is experiencing a corruption of it's empire worse than I've ever seen."

"I doubt it can be that bad." Dante said picking his magazine back up, "It's not like they've got demons enslaving humanity."

"In all honesty I'd rather it be that Son of Sparda." Chrono said, regaining Dante's attention, "This empire, it's center known as The Capital, creative name I know, it's currently under the rule of a child Emperor. But he's being advised by a man that I wouldn't be surprised was a demon's mind and spirit in a humans body."

"How so?" Dante asked.

"This corruption is vast." Chrono said, "Children sold of as slaves, even murdered for being 'useless', women raped almost daily, some even tortured simply for the sake of the nobilites enjoyment, all but the nobility being oppressed and executed for even uttering the slightest of distaste for how things are run."

Dante slammed his magazine shut, "And the local military and police force?" Dante asked closing his eyes.

"They're law enforcement and city guards, but even they are corrupt and doing the same, even new recruits and muscled into it." Chrono said, "In fact if it weren't for the rip I would have witness a woman being raped by a dog of all things."

"Now that's just disgusting." Dante said throwing his magazine away and grabbing the two guns on his table, custom made M1911 pistols, to the point they could hardly be called M1911's, one black and one white, these were Ebony and Ivory, Dante's favorite pistols and his most trusted form of long range combat against demons. "You've got me convince from that alone, I don't think even Demons were that bad when they were opressing the humans in this world.

Twirling the two pistols, Dante holstered them behind his coat and grabbed a sword from beside the desk. It was a massive claymore with a double edged blade, notched on both side near the time, it's guard was shaped like a ribcage with a horned skull near the handle, open mouthed as if it were screaming, with a cross-guard at the shoulders of the ribcage designs that looked like bones, and the pommel of several spikes pointing straight. Dante's personal sword, and an heirloom of his fathers, Rebellion.

"As effective as Ebony, Ivory, and Rebellion are," Chrono said stopping Dante, "I believe you'll need more than just them in the Empire."

"And why is that?" Dante asked turning his head to Chrono.

"Simple." Chrono said, "In that world there are creature's known as Danger Beast's, again not the most creative name but whatever, anyway the first emperor had several of the most powerful Danger Beast's killed and turned them into weapons known as the Teigu."

"Teigu?" Dante asked, "Made from Danger Beasts... Sounds a lot like Devil Arms."

"Similar yes." Chrono said, "These Devil arms have varying abilities, such as creating armor, controlling the elements, while some are just remarkably effective at killing, rivaling your best Devil arms even."

"Any I have to worry about in particular?" Dante asked.

"You specifically?" Chrono asked, "I'd have to say... Murasame, a katana that bears a cursed poison, one cut from that and even your demonic blood won't save you."

"Great." Dante muttered, before opening the back room of his shop, "Now then, let's see what I should bring with me, might as well stock up."

[]

Stepping back out of the backroom Dante was armed to the teeth, though you couldn't tell aside from Rebellion somehow hanging off his back.

"Are you ready?" Chrono asked.

"I'm always ready." Dante said, "Let's see what this new worlds got for me."

"Very well then." Chrono said opening the front door to the building, revealing a glowing white space, "I'll be sure to inform your companions about the job while you are away."

"Thanks gramps." Dante said as he leisurely walked through the light.

[]

When Dante could see again he found himself in a forest, given the number of tree's around him.

"Nice place." Dante said looking around, "But a little quiet for my tastes."

Right behind Dante a growl sounded out, causing the Devil Hunter to glance behind him.

Standing behind Dante was a large creature on four legs with golden fur, three red eyes, and a pair of large black horns.

"So you're one of these Danger Beasts." Dante said casually spinning to face the creature (A Jackaleo) and looked it dead in the eyes, also noticing several others approaching, "Oh look at that, you brought friends."

With that Dante's smile turned into a grin as he lifted Rebellion onto his shoulder, "Well then, let's get this party started."

[OST: Devil May Cry 3: Divine Hate]

Faster than the Danger Beast could react, Dante lunged forward with Rebellion pointed forward, his Stinger technique, stabbing the Jackaleo in the center of it's three eyes before leaping into the air, pushing off Rebellion to dig it out and gain more airtime, Dante landed behind the Danger beast as it fell over and set Rebellion on his shoulder and faced the remaining 7 Danger Beast's.

"Come on." Dante said giving the creatures a 'Come at me' gesture.

Two of the Jackaleo's charged at Dante, who smirked and swung Rebellion behind him, shifting it to a back handed grip as the blade began to glow, then swung the blade upward toward one of the Jackaleo's, sending out a shockwave of demonic energy that sliced it in half.

Dante's then turned to the other Jackaleo that was charging him and grabbed Rebellion with hands and swung upwards, launching him and the Danger Beast into the air before swinging the weapon fluidly for several strikes before slamming back down, dragging the Danger beast down with him, killing it.

The last five Danger Beast's charge him, fully ready to kill him.

The first one that reached Dante was met by Dante's open palm, his Royal Guard Style completely nullifying the normally powerful strike, followed up by Dante dashing through the Danger Beast with said open palm, killing it in a moment.

Pulling Rebellion off his back again Dante threw the greatsword in a horizontal spin, the weapon making a left to right arc in front of him, killing tow of the Danger Beast's before he caught it once again and lunged toward the next one with Stinger, not quite killing it, then launched it into the air, not going into the air with it as it was dead before it reached the highest point in it's launch.

Pulling out Ebony and Ivory, Dante took aim at the last Danger Beast, which had hesitated due to it's minimal survival instincts.

"Jackpot." Dante said firing three times at the Jackaleo, each shot destroying an eye.

[OST End]

"Well, that was a nice warm up." Dante said putting away his guns and began walking past the dead Danger Beasts, "Let's see what civilization is like."

 **[[]]**

 **Yeah I think I'll cut it there for now folks, mainly because I still need to come up with a title and summary for this story.**

 **Well either way I hope you all have a wonderful night and Happy Holiday's coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well folks, it's time for the next chapter of Devil Hunter of Night Raid.**

 **Now admittedly I wanted to get this out four days ago, but first there was the FF site going under maintenance right when I was about to start writing this chapter, and yesterday the two internet hogs in the house just would not call it a night last night (They stayed up to 2 A.M. and have been getting up at 5:30 A.M.), Then FF went out AGAIN. And the day nothing happened and I could write I just couldn't get myself to write.**

 **Now then about the little thing a couple people have spoken of in the comments regarding Dante and Night Raid...Well I'll explain at the end of this chapter.**

 **[[]]**

By the time Dante had found the Capital night had fallen.

"Well I certainly hope this is the Capital." Dante mused, "Be kind of annoying finding a titanic city that doesn't have any form of corruption when it's the opposite of what I'm looking for."

Dante walked up to the front gate of the city, where two guards that were half asleep jumped awake and drew their swords,

"Halt!" One of them shouted as Dante slowed to a stop, "Are you with Night Raid?"

"Well that's a dumb thing to ask." Dante said, "I mean if I was I could easily say I'm not."

"Does that mean you are Night Raid!?" The second guard shouted.

"No I'm just saying you're asking a really dumb question." Dante joked, "But in all honesty I'm not Night Raid, I'm just a traveler."

"Then what's with the giant sword?" The first guard asked lowering his sword slightly.

"You're joking right?" Dante asked, "Do you really think I can kill Danger Beast's with my own two hands?"

"You've got a point." The Guard said stepping aside and opening the front gate slightly enough Dante could slip in, "Welcome to the Capital."

[]

"Whew." Dante breathed dramatically waving his hand in front of his face as he walked through the nearly empty street, "You can practically smell the sin in this place."

Looking around, he could tell he was in one of the middle class districts... or at least it was middle class for what could constitute as such back in his home, here who knows what it could be classified as.

As he walked down the street he passed a carriage, hearing a woman inside speak to the driver.

"Stop the carriage." The womans voice said, "Excuse me sir?"

Dante tilted his head to see a young woman with short blonde hair wearing a white long sleeved shirt, under a sleeveless light blue dress and black bodice with a light blue ribbon around her neck and white boots.

"Yeah?" Dante asked.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?" The woman asked.

"Haven't even started looking little girl." Dante said.

"Well you can stay with me and my parents." The woman said, with Dante noticing her suppressing a smirk.

"Sorry, not interested." Dante said as he started walking again.

"What?" The woman asked suddenly confused, "I'm offering you a place to stay for free."

"And I'm not interested." Dante said, "Night's young and I just got here."

"But-" The woman started.

"See ya." Dante said turning a corner.

[]

"So this is Night Raid." Dante said looking at a set of four posters on a bulletin board, "Well that had better not be all their members, if they are that small a group then they aren't gonna last much longer."

Dante turned away from the bulletin board and walked down a street at random, "Then again, I run a business with only four people hunting demons, and I do most of the work." Dante mused, "Then again, I'm the only one in debt."

Shrugging Dante walked into one of the higher class districts and stopped.

"Shouldn't be surprised Demon's are here." Dante said before pulling out Ebony, turning around and firing the gun at a figure.

The figure flew back from the bullet and slammed against a wall.

It's body was made of sack cloth, all seeming stitched together, with a violet sack on it's head with eyeholes, it's legs were wooden pegs from the knee's down, one of it's arms was a wood stick with a pair of short prongs on it and it's other arm was a large curved executioner's blade.

This was a lesser demon known as a Scarecrow.

[OST: Devil May Cry- Lock and Load]

When the Scarecrow managed to pull itself off the wall, swirls of dark brown insects appeared as more Scarecrows rose out of them, some of them having the blade on their leg instead of their arms.

"Well then." Dante said pulling out Ivory, "Let's rock."

Lunging at the first of the Scarecrow's Dante kicked the demon airborne, turning to the next Scarecrow, one with a blade leg, Dante swapped his guns for Rebellion, slicing the Scarecrow in half, killing off the demon insects within it.

Dante swung Rebellion around to bisect the Scarecrows surrounding him before backflipping into the air, landing on the Scarecrow he had launched earlier.

When the Scarecrow hit the ground Dante kicked the ground toward the remaining Scarecrows, causing his ride to spin as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory and began to fire non-stop through the crowd of demons.

"Woo hoo!" Dante shouted in glee as the dozen or so Scarecrows were filled with bullet holes that the demon bugs inside of them escaped through in a gas-like form, signifying their death.

When the only Scarecrow left was the one Dante stood on, he quickly jumped off the demon, flipped himself upside down in the air, and with a spin began to rain down bullet's on the lowly demon.

[OST End]

"Well, that was lackluster." Dante said holstering his guns, but hesitating on letting go of them as he felt someone behind him.

Spinning around Dante pulled Ebony and Ivory back out and aimed them at the being behind him.

The figure behind him was a young looking girl with long black hair that reached her knee's and had red eyes, she was wearing a dark sleeveless minidress with a white collar and red tie, long black socks, and black shoes, and red gauntlet's over black gloves. In her left hand was a sheathed long katana that had a red handle and sheathe.

Dante could sense a dark power from the sword.

"Sorry ab-" Dante started, only for the girl to unsheathe the Katana and faster than a human eye could track swung the blade at Dante.

However Dante wasn't fully human, thus with the slightest shift of his hands blocked the sword with Ebony.

"Well that's not very nice." Dante said putting Ivory's barrel at the blade, "Neither is sneaking up on people."

Ivory fired, knocking the katana away from the gun, and causing the woman to stumble from the sudden shift of resistance and force.

[DMC4: Blacked Angel]

The woman leapt back after regaining her balance and glared at Dante.

"Hostile." She said quietly, "Elimate."

"Why can't I meet any nice girls?" Dante sighed pulling Rebellion off his back, "Hey, aren't you one of those Night Raid chicks? Akame?"

Akame, as her name was, didn't answer, at least verbally, instead she lunged at Dante and attempted a flurry of slashes.

Despite it's size, Dante swung Rebellion at speeds that easily matched Akame's.

Akame on the other hand was shocked at the speed the man was wielding the sword, sometimes she didn't even see her sword bounce off the claymore.

Akame then felt her weapon get hit harder than the last few swipes in the flurry, this time locking her down so she couldn't pull away without getting harmed.

"Shouldn't you be in school? Not out killing nobility?" Dante teased before overpowering Akame causing her sword to slam into her face.

As Akame tumbled back she quickly checked her reflection in her swords blade, letting out a slight sigh of relief, personally glad that Murasame's 'One-cut kill' didn't completely extend to the back of the blade, after all no one ever tried attacking with the non-lethal side of the blade so no one knew if Murasame's flat sides could inflict the curse.

Thankfully it didn't, but that still put Akame on further edge, not only was this guy fast enough to keep up with her with a massive weapon such as his, but he easily threw her, something that didn't happen too often when she was fighting for real... And not against one of her teammates.

"I mean what's with the school girl outfit if you don't go to school?" Dante asked.

Akame refocused and lunged at Dante, catching his sword by it's skeletal gaurd and twisted. Doing this she managed to knock the sword from Dante's hand.

But the man managed to use it against her and launched Murasame away from her hand, embedding it in the wall while his sword clattered against the ground.

Not willing to give Dante a moment to breathe, Akame felt glad she had gotten hand to hand practice in her training as she threw a quick jab at the older man, which would be enough to knock any normal person to their knee's.

However her eye's went wide as her fist connected with Dante's, however he was wearing something he clearly wasn't wearing before.

On his hands and fore arms were black gauntlets that vaguely resembled wolf heads, while he legs were covered by greaves that looked like clawed legs and had glowing white veins running through them.

Akame pulled her fist back, noting the throbbing pain in it from punching what felt like metal, but tougher.

"Haven't used this puppy in a while." Dante said throwing a few test punches and kicks with one of his older Devil Arms, Beowulf, "Let's see if he holds."

Akame stepped toward Dante slwoly, knowing she was outmatched against him in a fist fight.

Dante threw the first punch, which Akame ducked under, noticing the light that came from the gauntlet as he did so, however she was caught off guard when Dante threw another punch soon after the first one, before swinging his leg up to launch Akame into the air.

"Oof." Akame grunted as she landed on her back.

"Listen lady, you really got to be careful who you attack." Dante said walking toward her slowly.

Akame looked to her left and noticed Rebellion on the ground next to her.

'If those Gauntlets are his Teigu.' Akame thought to herself, 'Then this should just be a normal sword.'

Faster than she expected of her self Akame grabbed Rebellion by the handle, jumped up and thrust the sword's tip at Dante.

Dante didn't even try to dodge as Akame plunged Rebellion through Dante's heart up to the hilt.

[OST End]

Akame breathed a sigh of relief as Dante fell over from the force of the impalement as she let go of the claymore.

"Whoa, what happened here?" A voice asked from behind Akame, causing the woman to turn around.

Leone, a girl with, currently, long blonde hair with lion ears popping out of it that had two bangs that framed the side of her head and golden eyes, she was wearing a short tube top that left her midsection well exposed, short pants that left all of her legs exposed, a white scarf, gold bangs on her arms, two side veils on her hips, her hands were more of a lions paws and she had a feline tail poking from her rear.

The more animalistic parts of her came from her belt, the Teigu Lionel.

"Guy pointed guns at me." Akame stated straightening up and walking over to Murasame and grabbed it from the wall.

"He must have been pretty strong." Leone said watching as Akame tugged several times trying to pull Murasame from the wall.

"He had Teigu Gauntlets." Akame said pulling her Teigu free, "But he didn't use them until after we disarmed each other."

Leone whistled in approval, "Damn, kinda wish he would have been on our side." Leone said, "Well, we'll take his Teigu back to the-"

"Urf." Dante grunted.

This caused both girls to jump and turn their gaze to see Dante standing back up, Rebellion still lodged hilt deep in his heart.

"What the hell?" Leone muttered, even with Lionel's regenerative properties she knew she wouldn't be able to recover from having her heart cut in half.

"Impossible." Akame muttered.

"You would not believe how often I've taken my own sword in the heart." Dante muttered placing his palms on the sides of the skeletal guard and pulling it half way out, then shifted his grip then pulling the whole sword out and dropping it so the tip hit the ground but managing to catch the handle of the sword.

Leone and Akame looked at each other, not sure of what to make of that, especially when they noticed there wasn't even a hole in Dante's outfit from the impalement and no blood.

"So, who are you kitty?" Dante joked, "You Night Raid as well?"

This caught Leone's attention, "Who are you to ask? You tried to shoot Akame." Leone growled.

"Hey, if someone was behind you and you were on edge you'd do the same." Dante said, "Beside's she's the one who tried to cut me in half when I was about to apologize."

This caused Leone to blink and turn to Akame, "He was trying to apologize and you tried to kill him?" Leone scolded.

"He didn't lower his weapons." Akame said.

"And it's a good thing I didn't." Dante muttered.

Leone sighed and shook her head, "Good lord..." Leone sighed, "Well, we've got two choices now seeing as you've met us."

"And those are?" Dante asked putting Rebellion back on his back.

"Either you come back with us to Night Raid..." Leone said, "Or we kill you."

Akame held out Murasame to emphasize this.

'I really hope you come with us.' Leone thought, 'I'm not sure if we can actually win this fight considering he shrugged off getting stabbed in the heart.'

Dante tilted his head to the side, "Well..." Dante said, "Why not? I can't walk around the city killing demons all night. Plus I was looking for you guys."

"Why?" Akame asked.

"I've got a client who wants you to win." Dante said, "So lead the way ladies."

 **[[]]**

 **Okay folks I know you're all going to be annoyed with Dante joining Night Raid for one reason or another so let me say this.**

 **First off, Dante will not fully sync with the group, heck you can expect Mine to dance fairly often.**

 **Secondly most of the enemies Dante will face are... Well Demons.**

 **Now, expect Original Devil Arms to appear in this story, I've talked with Swift about this and we agreed together on this, so if you hate it put half the blame on him.**

 **Also for those of you wondering if Dante will be capable of using Teigu... well I've actually been considering it but I'm just not sure really.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'll see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Birthday to me!**

 **Hello dear readers and here is your next chapter of Devil Hunter... NOW STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT!**

 **Sheesh, It's annoying enough that I was sick on new years (Possibly still sick today) without people bugging me about updating this story.**

 **Anyway enjoy this chapter as best you can folks.**

 **[[]]**

"Not too shabby looking." Dante said after a brief whistle in appreciation at Night Raid's base of operations.

"Come, The Boss will want to meet you." Akame said walking ahead.

This caused Dante to sigh, "Jeez schoolgirl, lighten up a bit." He said.

Leone shrugged, "That's just how she is." She admitted, "No fun at all."

[]

It didn't take long for Akame to gather up the other members of Night Raid.

The most noticeable to Dante was Bulat, a large man with black pompadour styled hair.

Next was the pink haired Mine, who was wearing far too much pink for Dante's tastes and had a large gun strapped to her back.

The next was the green haired Lubbock, who was a bit on the short side compared to the others.

Next was Sheele, the purple haired girl wearing glasses and keeping an absurdly large pair of scissors close to her.

And in the middle of them was Najenda, a white haired woman with a bulky mechanical right arm, and missing her right eye.

"Hey boss!" Leone cheered throwing an arm around Dante, "I found your long lost brother!"

This joke was met by silence, up until Najenda spoke.

"I'm afraid I don't have any other family Leone." Najenda said flatly, "Though I'll admit he does look like it though."

"Who the hell is this guy anyway?" Mine demanded.

"Well since you asked Pinky," Dante started, causing Mine's eye to twitch, "The names Dante."

"Akame, Leone, why did you bring Dante here?" Najenda asked.

"We fought." Akame said.

"And he still lives." Najenda figured, "Were you fighting at your best."

Akame nodded, "He was stronger than me, and faster." She said, "He managed to disarm me."

This caused the group to go wide eyed, "Then how come he didn't kill you?" Lubbock asked.

"I stabbed him while his guard was down." Akame said.

"Were did you stab him?" Bulat asked looking over Dante, "I don't see a wound."

Instead of replying verbally, Akame grabbed Rebellion off of Dante's back and stabbed him through the chest once more.

"GWAH!" Dante cried out as he was pushed through the floor.

This had caused the others to jump in surprise, save for Leone.

"Jeez Akame, did you have to kill him!?" Sheele shouted, "Right here?"

Najenda however noticed Leone wasn't reacting, "Leone, do you know why Akame just impaled a potential recruit?" Najenda asked.

"I'd like to know that as well." Dante groaned as he sat up, "Seriously lady, what gives?"

"What the hell?" Lubbock gapped.

"So that's how he's still alive." Najenda mused looking at Dante as he pulled out Rebellion, then her focus was on Rebellion, "What an unsettling sword."

"Uh... how are his clothes not torn?" Lubbock asked.

"He also has a Teigu?" Akame said.

"What!?" Mine shouted.

"No I don't." Dante said setting his chair back up.

"Yes you do." Leone scolded, "Those gauntlets that let out a light."

"Sorry, Beowolf isn't a Teigu." Dante waved off.

"Then what the hell are they? Shingu?" Leone demanded.

Dante spent a moment in silence, only grinning.

"They aren't Shingu are they?" Najenda spoke up.

Mine faced Najenda with wide eyes, "Then he lying!" Mine shouted, "Without the proper forge then it's impossible for him to make weapons like what Leone and Akame are talking abo- AH!" Mine shouted, being cut off when Dante had pulled out Ebony and began firing at her feet.

"Your boss is right about them not being Shingu." Dante said as Mine was dancing around where the bullets hit the ground, making Leone chuckle, "Now are you gonna keep quite so I can explain or do you just like dancing."

"Stop it!" Mine shouted, more in a panicked tone than the authoritative one she was going for, before Dante finally let up.

"There's no way a gun should be able to hold that many bullets..." Akame noted.

"Dante." Najenda said, "Just what is the weapon called, 'Beowolf'?"

Dante smirked, "Tell me, do believe in demons?" Dante asked, "And I don't mean incredibly strong or evil humans or those Danger Beasts, I mean straight from Hell demons."

"They don't exist." Najenda said flatly, "If they did they would be crawling around the capital."

"And they are." Dante said, "I killed off about twenty lesser demons before Akame tried to cut my head off."

"Then how come we haven't seen any?" Bulat asked.

Dante just shrugged, "Hell if I know." He said, "Probably only showed themselves to me sensing demonic energy coming from me."

"Are you saying Beowolf carries Demonic energy?" Leone asked tilting her head, "Where the heck do you find such a thing?"

This caused Dante to bark out a laugh, "Beowolf carries demonic energy because it was a Demon, now it's a Devil Arm." Dante said.

This caused Najenda to lean forward, "And what is a Devil Arm?" Najenda asked.

"A Devil arm is a significantly powerful Devil that has been beaten, and either forcibly or willing formed into a weapon." Dante said, "Different Demon's take different forms, and they usually carry trait of said demons power."

"And Beowolf took the form of Gauntlets." Akame deduced.

"Wait wait wait wait." Mine cut off, "First you're saying Demons are real, and now you're telling me you killed a powerful one and forced it into the form of a pair of gauntlets?"

"Technically it was my brother that killed Beowolf and stuck it in the form of gauntlets and greaves." Dante said, "But it's not like the puppy didn't put up too big a fight against me either."

"And your guns?" Najenda asked, "Most handguns don't carry more ammunition than a machine gun."

"Custom made." Dante said, "Demonic energy goes a long way."

Najenda nodded, "Dante, are there any limits on Devil Arms?" She asked.

"Aside from limitations on the weapons themselves?" Dante mused, "Not that I've encountered."

"Are you saying you can potentially use dozens of Devil Arms at once!?" Leone shouted.

"Sure." Dante said, "If you can kill off multiple Powerful demons."

"I'm not buying it." Mine said, "They sound too powerful with almost no drawbacks, it's too good to be true."

Dante smirked, and reached behind him, Rebellion vanishing in a brief red flash and was replaced by a new weapon that Dante then hurled at Mine, which was soon embedded on the table in front of mine, causing her to jump and squeak.

It was another large sword, this one having a golden blade that was much straighter than Rebellion, a dragon head shaped guard with two wings sprouting form it, with a swirling hilt that lead to two skulls on the pommel. Electricity occasionally sparked across the blade.

"Yikes." Lubbock said gulping, reaching out to tough the sword.

"Wouldn't do that if I was you." Dante said getting up, "Among Devil Arms Alastor's a bit on the picky side, considering he tried to kill me while he was a sword when I found him."

Lubbock gulped and pulled back, not wanting to risk getting killed by a sword that can apparently move on it's own as Dante grabbed the electrical sword.

"So these Devil Arms aren't without drawbacks." Najenda said.

"Well sometimes." Dante said, "If you're lucky a Devil Arm that you find already a weapon will accept you if you're strong enough."

"Do you have any other Devil Arms?" Najenda asked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Dante said shrugging, "I can give away all my secrets just like that."

Najenda nodded in understanding, "Well Dante, I think you'd fit in perfectly among Night Raid."

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Now there are a couple of things I'd like to mention.**

 **First off, it will not be Dante that get's the Devil Arms, I mean he's got enough to lay waste to anything dumb enough to cross his path (Which happens to be just about anything), it will be the AGK characters that will get Devil Arms.**

 **Second, I already have a small list of characters who I know what to give.**

 **Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, and Esdeath (Yeah, I know I'm insane) are the currently confirmed future Devil Arm wielders... Mostly because they are the only one's I've figured out Devil Arms for.**

 **As for those who have PM/Made Comments about Vergil... Hmm... How can I put this that will leave speculation open on both ends... Oh I know.**

 ***Covers mouth in duct tape***

 **Mmmph hmm mphh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, how are you doing?**

 **I've got anther chapter of this story for you all, and I just loved seeing people react to Esdeath getting a Devil Arm XD**

 **Now before I go further, I'd like to point out this is NOT going to be Dante X Esdeath or Vergil (Should I choose to add him) X Esdeath.**

 **Let me explain why... actually Esdeath explained it in her list of wants for a lover.**

 **1: Must have untapped potential.**

 **2: Must be fearless**

 **3: Cannot be rasied near the capital**

 **4: Must be Younger than her.**

 **5: A Pure smile**

 **Dante (And Vergil) are well past that untapped potential phase, and Esdeath is around 20 according to the Wiki... Dante (And Vergil) Are practically twice her age.**

 **Plus Dante can't smile innocently, and I don't even think Vergil can smile.**

 **That said, enjoy folks.**

 **[[]]**

[Night Raid HQ]

[Evening]

"Mine, Leone." Najenda said addressing the two of the enitre grouped up Night Raid, "I've got a mission for you."

"Oh, what is it?" Leone asked as she noticed Dante had once more kicked his feet up onto the table.

"A man named Grance has been kidnapping women from the Capital and has dragged them out of it to a shack in the forest." Najenda explained, "His victims have reached well over fifty as of yesterday."

"Kidnapping women?" Dante muttered, "Wonder what he's doing with that many women and dragging them away like that?"

"Raping them most likely." Mine scoffed.

"Doubt it." Akame said.

"What?" Mine asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've kept an ear out." Leone said, "From what I've heard, he's kidnapped multiple women on the same night, breaking into their houses to do so."

"So unless he's killing these women after raping them just once, he's planning something with them." Lubbock said, "Hey Dante, you know anything about women and demons?"

"What!? Lubbock will you cut it with the demon crap!" Mine shouted.

"Actually..." Dante started, "The sacrifice of a virgin is a pretty common trope of trying to summon a demon. If he is trying to summon one then he's having a hard time finding a chick who hasn't been laid yet."

"You have got to be joking." Mine sighed, she personally didn't believe in demons just yet, but she won't deny the white haired man was powerful. She could feel his power when he was lazily shooting at her feet, "Okay, so what if it is a demon he's trying to summon, what do I have to worry about?"

Dante shrugged, "Depends really, he's most likely trying to call a Succubus, in which case you should be fine, those things rarely go after women." Dante said, "They aren't the best fighters though, they are fast though. Outside of that just keep an eye on the demon, you should be able to tell what it's capable of based on it's looks."

"Got it." Leone said giving a thumbs up, "Can't wait to see what you and Akame cook up for dinner."

"Wait, cook?" Dante asked sitting up, "You're joking right? I just about kick Akame's ass and you assign me to cooking duty?"

"We all went through this Dante." Bulat said, "Just accept it and man your way through it."

Dante rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair, "Bring me back a souvenir you two." Dante called to Leone and Mine as they left.

Mine stopped and turned around, "Who do you think you-" Mine started, only to be cut off when Dante pulled out Ebony and began firing at Mine's feet, "A-h-h-h-h-h-h-ha!" Mine cried out as she began to dance once more, inching away from Dante's shots as she did so until she managed to turn a corner.

"As amusing as it is to see you temper Mine's attitude." Najenda said with a sigh, "Can you please not shoot at her like that, I'm worried you'll actually hit her."

"Nah." Dante said holstering the gun, "She's too slow for me to miss where I'm shooting."

[Forest Shack]

"Uurrrrrggghh." Mine groaned as she shoved aside a branch, "Dante is really pissing me off."

"You were asking for it." Leone pointed out, "Heck, I'm surprised he's the only one who's actually retaliated at you like that."

"What that supposed to mean?" Mine asked.

"Remember when you first met Akame?" Leone asked, causing Mine to nod, "Imagine if she wasn't so calm and reserved."

That caused Mine to gulp in nervousness, "Don't rile me up like that during a mission like-"

"Whoa." Leone said cutting Mine off, her Teigu active as she looked ahead, "Mine, take a look at this."

"What are you... Oh my god." Mine breathed.

There were several guards at the shack, but they are already dead. It was what killed them that had stunned Mine and Leone.

They appeared to be men, but their faces were sunken and lacking teeth, their bodies covered in black robes, their legs and arms had black ribbons wrapped around them, their eyes were glowing orange, and in their hands were crude metal scythes.

These were part of the Seven Hells of the Demon Army, specifically the First Hell, Hell Prides. Though Akame and Leone didn't know that.

The Hell Prides were walking around, some of them pulling their weapons free from the armor of the guards. More appeared as the air shattered like glass as they burst into existence.

"Demons?" Leone asked.

"They look more like reapers." Mine pointed out.

"Dante said that Demons appear when they sense demonic energy right?" Leone asked.

"He did." Mine huffed, "So?"

"It seems Grance found a virgin." Leone deduced.

"You've got to be kidding. Are you really believing that?" Mine asked incredulously.

"Mine, there are creatures breaking into reality. Is that proof enough for you?" Leone asked annoyed.

"Fine, what's the plan?" Mine asked.

"You're not the best at fighting large numbers like those things are in." Leone said, "So... You'll go inside and either deal with Grance, or the Demon he summoned, or both."

"Are you telling me to go fight a possibly stronger Demon?" Mine asked, now annoyed herself.

"You heard Dante, it's most likely a Succubus if they guy's looking for a sex slave." Leone said, "And he said they are bad fighters."

"You're repeating lines from a man who supposedly almost beat Akame." Mine deadpanned.

Leone shrugged and leapt out of the bushes at the nearest Hell Pride.

"Heh?" The Hell Pride breathed before it's body was hit wit henough force to knock it's head off it's shoulders, which landed in Leone's hand as the body smashed into the shack and burst into sand.

"Hello boys." Leone said as she tossed the Demon's head into the air before catching it again, "Who want's a piece of me?" She asked crushing the head .

The Hell Prides all lifted their scythes and slowly shambled over to her.

"They'll reach her in about a year at that speed." Mine muttered as she slipped behind the Prides and into the shack.

Quietly closing the shack door, Mine turned around and looked around the shack.

The whole thing was bare, save for a pentagram on the floor and wall directly ahead of her. The one on the wall looked warped, as if had been stretched from the middle outward, while the one on the floor was coated in fresh blood.

Mine blinked as she took another look at what was standing on the floor pentagram.

First was obviously a man... Though the man looked like he was in his late seventies and getting older by the second... and completely naked.

Second was the fact he was kissing something clearly not human.

It looked fairly like a human woman, with pale skin covered in black tattoos that seemed to be moving on their own, dangling from the creatures arms were black veils, same from her hips. it's hair was the only thing covering it's breasts, with thin veil covering her crotch area, through it Mine noticed she was wearing still more thin material directly on her crotch, though together the two veils managed to conceal her womanhood. Her feet were not human, as her heels seemed to twist into a high heel.

Then the woman opened her eyes, pure black with red pinpricks dead in the center, looking dead at her.

The woman-

'No.' Mine thought looking at it, 'This is an honest to god demon.'

The Demon parted from Grance, "Oh, hello there, I wasn't expecting mister Grance here to have visitors." The Demoness said dropping Grance, who burst into dust the moment he hit the ground, leaving behind a worn skeleton. "I wouldn't have pigged out as such otherwise." her voice ringing in Mine's ear as what to her sounded like the perfect blend of lustful and warming.

"What the fuck..." Mine muttered looking at Grance's skeleton, then back at the Demoness, "I thought Succubi weren't good fighters."

The demoness blinked before letting out a hearty laugh, "Oh you poor misunderstanding little girl." The Demoness laughed, "Succubi are indeed poor fighters, most of them rely on simply seducing a man and sexually killing them if they try to kill them. But I'm no Succubus."

The demoness's hands became coated in an inky darkness as she stepped forward toward Mine.

Mine lifted her Tiegu, Pumpkin, and shot at the Demoness.

"Oof!" The Demoness gasped as she was shot to the pentagram on the far wall, "Now that wasn't very nice of you little girl."

"You can go back to hell." Mine snapped aiming Pumpkin at the Demoness once more.

[OST- Devil May Cry 4: The Viper]

"Oh, now I don't think I want that." The Demoness said, "After all, it's been so long since someone managed to summon me, Lilith of all Demons, I think I'd like to stay around a bit and party... And I think it's been far to long since I've been with an actual human woman, Succubi are just so needy."

With that Lilith lunged forward at Mine and swung her hand, which the darkness slid off of to reveal her fingernails had become lethal claws.

Mine ducked under the swipe and shot Lilith in the gut, not even causing the Demoness to flinch, before sweeping her leg out from below her and causing her to fall.

Mine made sure to stomp on Lilith's face as she ran across the shack and spun back to fire at Lilith, who had already managed to stand... Correction, Lilith was now floating.

"Errrrr." Mine growled and fired off several shots at the demoness, who was only pushed back in the slightest from the shots, up until Mine fired off a powerful shot that hit Lilith in the head.

"Aaahh!" Lilith cried out, though it half sounded like a moan as her body flipped horizontally, then slowly straightened up, "Now that's not very nice." Lilith cooed as she rubbed her lip, "How am I supposed to eat you out if my mouth is sore?"

Mine's face turned bright red at the comment, to which Lilith used to her advantage and lunged toward her, pulling Mine into a hug by her shoulders and lifting her off the ground.

"Kiss it better?" Lilith cooed as she puckered up and leaned into Mine.

Mine however's mentally smirked, and aimed lifted Pumpkin, putting the barrel at Lilith's navel and fired.

Mine's heart rate, fear, and adrenaline, all resonated with Pumkpin recognizing this as Mine in an extreme pinch, which resulted in a powerful shot that ripped Lilith away from Mine, who fell to the ground tumbling onto her butt, and sent Lilith flying into the far wall.

"Now that wasn't nice at all." Lilith said lifting herself from the ground, "What if I was pregnant?"

"Then I did the world a favor getting rid of a demon before it was born." Mine snarled firing at Lilith in rapid fire succession.

Lilith frowned as the darkness formed on her hands once more, she then lifted her hands upward, leaving behind a trial of darkness that Pumpkin's shots hit. The shots melted into darkness as they hit the wall.

"Now now now sweetheart." Lilith cooed as she floated forward, the darkness moving with her as Mine continued to fire, "I just wanted a little kiss, I wan't going to drain you dry like that pig down there... Not immediately."

In a heartbeat, Lilith had grabbed Mine once more, this time by her waist, and crushing Pumpkin between them, "Let's try this again sugar." Lilith cooed, "Be good and I'll see about giving you a little something to show off." Lilith once more puckered up and leaned into toward Mine.

This time Mine had to use her head to get out of the Demoness's grasp. Literally. Mine snapped her head forward, causing Lilith's eye to widen as Mine's head collided with her nose.

Lilith dropped Mine and grabbed her nose.

"Gaah!" Lilith shouted, "Why don't you want my pleasure!?"

"Because I'm not a whore!" Mine shouted lifting Pumpkin and fired once again, this time the bullet going through Lilith's chest.

[OST End]

"Guhhuh." Lilith gasped as she grabbed the wound, though she could feel the shot had gone completely through her.

"Serve you right demon." Mine scoffed lowering her weapon as Lilith fell to her knees.

Mine then began to walk past Lilith, but as Mine had stepped next to Mine, Lilith grabbed Mine's right arm and pulling herself up, causing Mine to drop Pumpkin as Lilith pushed onto her, crossing Mine's right arm across her chest.

"Ha ha ha ha." Lilith laughed slowly, "You really are so precious, and so powerful for a human girl." Lilith then leaned into Mine's face, causing the pinkette to reflexively lean back, "I don't want to let you go... Ever."

Mine paled as Lilith pressed herself harder onto Mine, pushing the pinkette to the wall.

"I'll bet that you're going to be so fun to be around, I'll make sure of that." Lilith said smiling... Just before she crashed her lips into Mine's.

Mine's eye's went wide as she felt Lilith slip her tongue into her mouth and swung her left hand at the demoness.

Lilith however had turned into a white light by the time Mine had lifted her hand and ended up swinging at air by the time her fist was wear Lilith was.

"W-wha-" Mine gasped as she looked in front of her, looking slightly left and right. Then she looked at her right arm.

"What the hell!?" Mine shouted looking at her right arm.

It was covered in a black gauntlet ending halfway between her elbow and shoulder, a wheel at her elbow that spun as she bent her arm, Mine flipped her hand over and saw the gauntlet only cover the front of her fingertips, leaving the rest of her fingers and palm bare on the front side, but covered on the backside, the tips were clawwed and she noticed a spike jut out from her elbow pointing at her shoulder when her arm was straight.

"What the hell is this?" Mine shouted grabbing at the end of the gauntlet and tried to pull it off, though the gauntlet wouldn't budge. "Come off dammit!" Mine shouted.

During her struggle to get the gauntlet off, she ended up opening her hand and lifting it upward so her fingers were pointing at the ceiling.

This caused the underside of the gauntlet to pop out a think, short barrel that should not have been able to hide under her wrist like that.

"The hell?" Mine asked as her arm tensed.

The tensing cause the barrel to discharge, Mine's arm reflexively minimizing the recoil of the shot. The Gauntlet has shot out a bolt of darkness, hitting the far wall with the pentagram on it.

The wall caved in from the shot, collapsing and dissolving into darkness as dust cleared.

"Whoa." Murmured the Voice of Leone, causing Mine to spin around.

"Leone!" Mine shouted lowing her right arm to point at Leone with her left arm, "How long have you been standing there?"

"About the time that woman grabbed your arm." Leone said grinning widely.

Mine's face turned red at what Leone said, "What do you want in exchange for you silence." Mine demanded.

Leone never answered her, "We should get back to base, maybe Dante can tell you what that thing on you arm is." Leone said smirking.

"Leone I'm serious!" Mine shouted, "Don't you DARE tell anyone what you saw in there!"

 **[[]]**

 **Alright folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Now I just want to point something out.**

 **I am NOT going to pull ANYTHING from DMC Devil May Cry... You know that reboot that was terrible, hell the only bosses from that game I can actually remember are Bob Barbas and the 'Succubus'. he former for a good reason, the latter because it's so FAR from a Succubus I wonder how the designers actually decided it was okay to call that thing the Succubus.**

 **Heck I actually checked the Wiki to see if Devil May Cry 2 (Which I never beat) had a boss known as Lilith just so I didn't screw something up.**

 **Needless to say, she was a boss in DMC Devil May Cry so I instantly redesigned her.**

 ***Sigh* So let me just clear this up people, if DMC Devil May Cry is all the DMC you know... forget everything you know about it and either get out, go to Gamestop and buy Devil May Cry HD Trilogy, and Devil May Cry 4 (Special edition if you're will to shell out the money for it) Or go to youtube and watch Devil May Cry 1, 3, and 4.**

 **Because there will be NO remarks to DMC Devil May Cry... Unless it's to make fun of it.**

 **Now, I'll see you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well folks, time for another chapter of Devil Hunter.**

 **Don't have much to say so enjoy this next chapter of my Spree.**

 **[[]]**

"Why. Won't. This. Thing. Come. OFF!" Mine shouted in irritation as she and Leone re-entered Night Raid's base.

"What thing?" Lubbock asked as he saw them walk by, only for Mine to shove her new gauntlet in his face.

"This!" Mine shouted before taking a deep breath, "Where's the boss?"

"Everyone's at the dinner table except for Dante." Lubbock said as he led the two there, getting a look of surprise from them when they saw Akame sitting there as well.

"Akame? I thought you would be in the kitchen sneaking food." Leone teased.

"I got kicked out." Akame deadpanned.

"What?" Mine asked baffled.

"It's true." Sheele said putting her book away, "Dante literally kicked her out of the kitchen and into me."

Mine looked at Najenda in exasperation, "And you're just letting this happen boss?"

Najenda sighed, "I did ask Dante why he did that and he said, and I quote, 'If she's not gonna help me actually cook this and just eat it then she can wait with everyone else'." Najenda explained.

"Didn't help that he fired one of his guns in there." Bulat added.

Leone burst out laughing, "This guy is gonna make things more lively than ever." She said before bending over in laughter.

"How did the mission go?" Najenda asked.

"The target was dead when we got there." Mine explained as she sat down next to Sheele.

This caught the others by surprise, "Do you know who did it?" Akame asked.

"Not who." Leone said, "What. Demons."

"Demons?" Lubbock asked, "Are you sure?"

"They looked like little reapers and they exploded into sand and shattered like glass when I killed them." Leone said, "How did they victim look?"

"A husk." Mine said, "The Demoness he summoned literally sucked the life out of him with a kiss."

The doors from the kitchen then opened, with Dante carrying several round trays in his arms, which he then slid out to everyone one. Circles of dough covered in tomato sauce, cheese, and several meats and vegetables (Save for Akame's which had no vegetables). Dante's favorite food, Pizza.

"That tends to happen when you summon a Succubus." Dante said sitting down and pulling a slice of his Pizza of his tray, "You need a really good binding spell ready or else."

"He didn't summon any Succubus." Mine said looking at her Pizza before looking at all the others, "She said her name was Lilith. And for the record I managed to beat her."

Dante whistled in appreciation, "I might actually start showing you respect Pinky, I always heard she was a tough one." Dante said taking a bite of his Pizza, "And that would explain your new Devil Arm."

"Wait." Mine said holding up her gauntlet clad arm, "This is a Devil Arm?"

"Yep." Dante said, "That gauntlet is Lilith, and she seems pretty attached to you considering I heard all the way from the kitchen that she won't come off."

"You shoulda seen Mine just before she got that thing." Leone said, "Lilith- Whoa!" Leone's cry of shock came from ducking under the table was Mine fired of a shot from Lilith, turning a portion of the wall behind her into black smoke. Leone peeked up and saw a glaring Mine. "Never mind.". This got a smile from Mine as she lowered her arm. Then she noticed Dante was clapping.

"Now that's pretty rare." Dante said, "It's pretty rare to find a Devil Arm in the form of something ranged, I've only got three, and two of them never had a demonic form."

"Really?" Mine asked looking at Lilith, "But still how do I take her off? I can't sleep with this on my arm."

"Simple." Dante said picking up another slice of Pizza, "Devil Arms are attached to your soul, thus you can call the Arm into your soul, very effective for holding a lot of them at one. Just imagine it receding into your body and soul."

Mine looked down at her arm, at Lilith, and did as Dante said, and soon Lilith began to fade away in shadows.

'Can't wait to play with you again soon cutie.' Lilith's voice said, causing Mine to jump.

"She talk to you?" Dante asked, getting a nod from Mine, "That's normal really... But get used to it, some of them don't stop talking even then."

"Great." Mine groaned, "Is this Demon going to try and invade my dreams?"

"She might." Dante said shrugging, "I doubt it, but you never know."

"Yo Dante, gotta question for you!" Leone said as she finished off her Pizza, "Damn that's good. Anyway, I saw a number of demons outside Grance's shack, they looked like little reapers and they broke apart into sand."

"What color were they wearing?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Black." Leone said.

"One of the Seven Hells, that kind was a Hell Pride." Dante said, "Pretty much cannon fodder among the Demon army."

"Aw man, I was hoping they were tough ones." Leone moaned before reaching into her pocket and tossed onto the middle of the table a red jewel that was shaped like a pear-shaped head crying out in pain, "What are these? Those Hell Prides dropped them when they died."

Dante smiled and picked up one of the jewels, "Orbs, the Crystallized form of demon blood." Dante said, "They can be offered to the god of Time in exchanged for alchemically made healing items, Holy Water, or even rarer forms of Orbs."

"Rare forms?" Najenda asked savoring her Pizza.

"Orbs come in several colors." Dante said as he pushed aside his empty plate, "Red Orbs are used like currency, Green Orbs heal Injuries, Blue Orbs are often fragmented and extend your vitality, White Orbs restore demonic energy but can't heal, and Purple Orbs can increase a Demon's maximum Demonic energy. There are also the Vastly Rare, and alchemically created Gold Orbs."

"You mean artificial orbs exist?" Leone asked as Dante tossed her back the Orb she set out on the table.

"Yep." Dante said.

"What do the Gold Orbs do?" Akame asked.

Dante smiled, "Nothing you need to worry about right now." He said, "Now then, let me get dessert."

Akame's eyes brightened at the concept of dessert.

"This stuff isn't bad." Mine muttered as she finished her Pizza, "Way too greasy though."

"I'll never sneak food from Dante if it means I can learn how to make this." Akame muttered as Dante came back out with a single tray with several glasses on it, each glass filled with Dante's favorite dessert.

"Strawberry Sundae's." He said grinning.

 **[[]]**

 **Yay for more exposition chapters *Throws hands in the air with little enthusiasm***

 **Now sadly this might be my only update tonight because I couldn't get to writing any sooner tonight and I am hurting.**

 **Never sit in the middle seat of a small truck stuck between the driver and a childrens car seat, my entire right side is cramped up a bit and there is an ungodly pain between my neck and right shoulder.**

 **Never fear though people, next chapter we will catch up to canon... Ow, have a good night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing to say really folks, just enjoy, cause Tatsumi will finally arrive... Cause I suck at writtin' filler.**

 **[[]]**

Two weeks had passed since Dante joined Night Raid... And thus two weeks since he was designated as Devil Arm's Overseer by Najenda.

Which meant Mine was stuck with him for two weeks as she was set on learning how to use Lilith, with varying success.

"RAAAAGH!" Mine shouted as she attempted once more to physically remove from her arm, "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Mine shouted. By now Mine knew Lilith was having fun at her expense, Mine's dreams were being invaded after almost every mission she went on and the demon molested her dream self while slipping in hint on how to use the new weapon on Mine's arm.

Three things Mine learned about the weapon. First, like Pumpkin, range was meaningless to the weapon so if for whatever reason she couldn't use Pumpkin she could snipe with Lilith, plus she didn't have to worry about the wind thanks to the demonic shot. Second was that Lilith was imbuing demonic strength into the arm covered by the Devil Arm, as she learned when she slapped Lubbock and sent him flying. And third, the spike on the elbow of Lilith could extend and retract, so while not the most conveniently placed weapon Mine didn't have to worry about getting attack from behind as bad as before with Lilith active.

 _'Aw...'_ Lilith cooed, _'Come now my pink little cutie, haven't you gotten used to me yet? I can be all sorts of fun if you just stop being such a turn off. Honestly do you even want children?'_

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Mine shouted slamming the Devil Arm into a wall.

 _'Fine, be that way.'_ Lilith teased, _'Just remember to get that stick out of your ass, or better yet... Stick it in your little cunt.'_

With that statement leaving Mine red, Lilith receded from Mine's mind.

"Is Lilith really annoying you that much Mine?" Sheele asked as she stepped into Mine's room, after hearing Mine's shouting.

"You wouldn't believe how much she is." Mine sighed looking at the Devil Arm, "I hope all Devil Arm's aren't like this."

"They can't be all bad." Sheele said.

"You'll think differently once you've got a Devil's Arm." Mine scoffed, "So did you need something?"

"Huh?" Sheele asked, "Um... The Boss called a meeting over something I think..."

Mine sighed, not out of annoyance, and stood up, "Well, Lilith never talks when the boss does so let's get everyone together."

[]

Mine seethed at the sight of Dante, his boots propped up on the table with a slice of that Pizza he's always making in his hand. She also noticed Leone's amused expression as she counted a sack of coins.

"Thank you for getting Mine, Sheele." Najenda said and she sat straight, "I'm assuming from your shouting Lilith is still giving you trouble."

"Yes." Mine said, then she looked at Dante, "Are all Devil Arm's that annoying?"

Dante just shrugged as he lifted his slice over his head, "Only the one's that really like to talk... Granted anything that has some Succubus energy will get into your head pretty fast."

"You sound like you have experience." Lubbock noted, only to get a shrug from Dante.

"The fact of Devil Arms isn't a concern at the moment." Najenda said, "However it seems that Lilith's summoning has stirred something, the Rebellion has reported several instances of Demons appearing across the Empire, usually alone or in small groups of three at the most, thankfully they don't seem to care in assisting the Empire, or Danger Beasts."

Dante chuckled, "Well then it's a good thing I'm here then." Dante said tossing his slice of pizza perfectly back on it's plate, half eaten, "I'll see about cataloging all the demons I can recall fighting when I've got the time."

"Thank you Dante." Najenda said, "And from now on, you'll not only oversee training in Devil Arms when we attain them, but I'm designating you as the main assassin in dealing with any Demon's that appear during our missions."

Dante responded with only a thumbs up.

"Continuing on, we've got a new mission and everyone is going save for me." Najenda said, "I need to report a few things to the Rebellion. Leone, explain the mission."

"Sure thing boss." Leone said sitting up, "Okay so there's this chick named Aria, her whole thing is looking around, finding some poor sucker-"

"Like the guy you robbed today?" Akame interjected.

"Yeah." Leone said grinning, "Anyway she finds whatever poor sucker that's caught outside without a place, takes them to her family, treats 'em nicely for a day or two before taking them to the families personal torture shed and... Well leave that to your imagination."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "Hang on, is this Aria chick a blonde kid with blue eyes?" Dante asked.

"Pretty sure." Leone said, "Why?"

Surprisingly Dante started to laugh, "Oh ho man that is funny." Dante said coming down to a chuckle, "She tried to offer me a place at her place the night I kicked Akame's rear."

"I stabbed you." Akame deapanned.

"Listen Schoolgirl, do you really think you can swing my sword around like that katana of yours?" Dante asked.

Akame simply glared at Dante, "I want a rematch." She demanded.

[]

The next day Akame was sent to recon the torture families mansion, all while Dante was following the woman herself, and it seemed she had roped in another sucker, some average looking kid with a sword on his back.

'Kid had no idea what's he's following.' Dante thought looking at Aria, then chuckled at how her visage so overly covered her actual nature.

Shaking his head Dante wandered the town, keeping Aria in sight, while also keeping an eye out for any Demon desperate enough to come out in public.

[]

That night the entirety of Night Raid was attacking the mansion, save for Dante, who stood at the torture shed the family had...

"Should have figured Demons would be flocking to this place." Dante said chuckling and looking at the flying creatures that were circling the shed.

Blood-Goyles, living statues created by demons and brought to life by demon blood, they may only be a small body with wings, but they had the terrifying ability to multiply once they've awakened and were struck by a melee weapon.

However like many demons, Blood-goyles had not gotten used to the modern weapon called the gun, enough bullets could remove the blood from the Demon's body, rendering it temporarily a statue once more, and vulnerable.

One more thing to note about Blood-Goyles is the fact they are really simple, all they can do is rush you.

And that's what one of them did, flying straight toward Dante, who smirked and pulled out his trusted double barrel shotgun, the Coyote-A, not the most reliable at long range, but when a Blood-goyle get's right in Dante's face.

*Bang!* *Wham!*

A Single Shotgun blast, and a well placed punch with Beowulf destroyed the demon quickly.

The remaining Demons didn't last much longer.

"So you three enjoy the show." Dante asked turning around to his onlookers, the average boy, an average guard, and Aria.

"Who are you?" The average boy asked drawing his sword as the guard raised his gun.

"You again!?" Aria shouted, "You're with Night Raid!?"

"What!?" The average boy cried out.

"Night Raid?" Dante asked, "You mean like her?"

The three then turned around to see Akame had landed behind them, causing the average boy to point his sword at Akame.

"You're not a target." Akame deadpanned as she shot toward the boy.

"Huh?" The boy asked before Akame jumped off his head, sending the boy stumbling as the guard started to fire at Akame.

"But you are." Akame said as she rushed the guard, dodging his bullets, and cutting him in half.

"Not very stylish Akame." Dante sighed putting his shotgun away, "Still, points for speed."

All the while Aria had screamed and fallen over, causing Akame and Dante to look at her, Akame glanced at Dante.

"She ain't a demon, not my place." Dante said kicking the rubble on the Blood-goyles as Akame walked toward Aria.

"You deserve this." Akame said raising her weapon.

"Stop right there!" The boy shouted charging Akame, causing her to jump aside, landing next to Dante.

"I told you you're not a target." Akame said confused, "You don't have to die."

"Yeah well I can't help you murder a helpless little girl." The boy said, not noticing Aria sliding over to the soldier's gun.

"So you won't step aside." Akame said.

"I'm not gonna back down now!" The boy shouted.

"Kid." Dante said stepping forward, noticing Leone coming up from behind, "Let me just say this, you're really not in a good-"

At that moment Aria had picked up the rifle and fired it's last shot, managing to hit Dante in the head with the shot, causing it to snap back.

The whole area was silent, as if waiting for Dante to fall over.

"I can never meet any nice ladies huh?" Dante sighed as he set his head back straight, idly digging the bullet out of his skull, causing Aria and the boy to look at his in shock.

In that moment Akame charged, clashing blade with the boy once before jumping, kicking him, then stabbing him in the chest.

"Tatsumi!" Aria called out.

"Huh." Dante said finally pulling the bullet out, "So that's the kids name."

Surpsing everyone, Tatsumi stood back up, "Why'd you back off all of a sudden?" Tatsumi asked.

"Because it felt like I hit some kind of armor." Akame explained.

Tatsumi chucked and reaching into his shirt, pulling out a wooden idol, "I guess the villagers were looking out for me." Tatsumi said, this caused Dante to bark out a laugh.

"The Murasame, beat by a block of wood." Dante chuckled, "Listen kid, that girl you're trying to protect kinda needs to die, not my call though, right Akame?"

"She must die." Akame deadpanned.

Dante just sighed as Tatsumi flinched, "H-hey wait a minute lady, you said you wanted to steal this girls money didn't you? There's no reason to kill her!" Akame then chose to lunge forward as Tatsumi continued, "This isn't a war you know there's no reason to kill her! Please!"

Murasame alost touched Tatsumi's neck until Dante pulled Akame back, right before Leone could.

"Still as straight forward as the day we met." Dante said chuckling.

"What are you doing?" Akame asked.

"Well I kinda owe this guy a favor." Leone said.

"Plus we've got time." Dante pointed out, "It's not even midnight yet."

"I'm pretty sure Tatsumi would like to cash in my favor now." Leone added.

Tatsumi stared at Leone for a moment before looking ticked off, "Hey you're that girl with the boobs!" Tatsumi shouted pointing at Leone.

Dante and Leone both laughed at that, "No wonder you got scammed kid." Dante said walking toward them.

"Yep, that's what they call me." Leone said happily, all while Tatsumi growled, "Listen, earlier you were concerned we were here to kill innocent people."

"Huh?" Tatsumi asked as Aria flinched.

"I think you might see things differently when you see what's behind that door." Leone finished as Dante reached the door.

"Whew." Dante said waving his and in front of his nose, "That ugly ass frog Dagon smelled better than this." Dante then lifted Ebony and shot the lock off the door, followed by him kicking it open, Tatsumi walking up behind him as Leone grabbed Arai by the arm, stopping her from attempting to flee. "Welcome to the capital kid. This isn't Hell, but it's damn close."

Tatsumi gasped as he looked around the room, several corpses were hanging from chains or tied to torture devices, some people had even died holding onto the bars of their cages.

"What is all this?" Tatsumi asked.

"Aria's family here get's off on picking up country folk, treatin' them nicely, then torturing them for their sick pleasure." Dante said, "Like I said kid, the Capital is pretty damn close to Hell."

"S-Sayo!" Tatsumi shouted running up to a woman's corpse, fresh blood still dripping from her body, her clothing stripped off and one of her legs cut off. "No... That's... That's... Sayo..."

"Friend of yours?" Dante asked noticing Aria trying to wriggle out of Leone's arms.

Instead Leone grabbed Aria by the head, "Oopsie, didn't really think that we were through with you yet did you?" Leone demanded.

"There people really did this?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes they did." Leone asked, "And their guards are just as guilty for keeping it hidden."

"She's lying!" Aria shouted, "I had no idea anything like that was going on!"

"I dunno girl." Dante said, "I mean you clearly flinched when Leone said you weren't innocent."

"Tatsumi..?" A weak voice asked. This caught the boy's attention over to a cage that had a single person inside, "Is that... Is it you?"

Tatsumi's eye went hollow with shock as he looked at the guy in the cage.

"And the witness speaks." Dante said pointing Ivory at Aria stopping her squirming in Leone's grasp.

"I-Ieyasu?" Tatsumi gasped running over to his friend.

"She invited us to stay at he house..." Ieyasu rasped, "She gave us something to eat and then... everything went black... Then we woke up here... A-and then... that girl... that girl...Tortured Sayo to death!" Ieyasu then lost strength in his arms and legs then collapsed.

"FINE!" Aria shouted removing Leone's hand from her head an knocking Ivory aside, not that Dante put much effort into keeping it there, "Fine so I did it okay! She's trash whose just worthless, they're nothing but, but, but livestock for me to use as I see fit! Garbage like her doesn't deserve the right to have such beautiful hair, mine is always giving me trouble, so I treated her extra special, she should be honored that I gave her some much attention! Ungrateful-"

Dante immediately shot her in the foot turning her rant into a cry of pain, "Sorry but would anyone actually believe that was a good reason to kill someone?" Dante asked, "Honestly demons attack human for a much more sensible reason at least."

"He's right, you are kind of disturbing." Leone pointed out as Akame drew her weapon.

"I'll kill her." Akame said.

"Wait." Tatsumi said.

"Let me guess... This is a personal matter for you kid?" Dante asked.

In a flash Tatsumi had cut Aria in nearly in half, "Yes..." Tatsumi growled.

Their attention was soon pulled away from Aria's corpse, save for Dante as Ieyasu began to puke blood.

As everyone else went to the dying man, Dante instead looked over at Aria's corpse, "I'm amazed there wasn't a demon latching onto her." Dante said, then he looked at Tatsumi as he cried at his friends corpses.

Dante sighed and stepped up to Tatsumi, "You want to see them again? Alive?" Dante asked.

"Don't tell me there a Devil Arm for that." Akame asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes!" Tatsumi cried out grabbing onto Dante's trenchcoat, causing the man to recoil a bit, "Please!"

"It won't be cheap kid." Dante pointed out, "You'll have to join Night Raid, and so will they."

"I'll do it, I'm sure they will too." Tatsumi begged.

"It's not gonna be something I can always do, so this is a one time thing." Dante pointed out, "And I'll be speaking to the boss on your repayment to me."

"Fine, I don't care if you put me in slavery, I just want my friends back!" Tatsumi cried.

Dante chuckled, And reached into his coat, pulling out two of the three Gold Orb he always keeps on hand, "Just a warning kid, your life is about to become hell on earth."

Dante then pulled out Ivory and shot down the rack holding Sayo up, Tatsumi catching her body before it hit the ground.

"Gonna have to cauterize that before I do this." Dante said, "Hold these Leone." He added shoving the two gold orbs into Leone's hands.

"Huh?" Leone asked as Rebellion vanish, replaced by a pair of scimitars that had a humanoid head at the pommels, one blade was blue and swirling in wind, the other was red and coated in flames.

"It's been a while since we were drawn." The red blade said, startling the others as Dante pulled it off his back, slamming the pommel onto the concrete as he did so.

"No talking." Dante ordered the blade, before using the flaming side to burn shut the bleeding leg before setting the blade back on his back, then grabbing one of the Gold Orbs from Leone, "You asked what Gold Orbs did once before? Well they do the impossible, they revive the dead."

And thus Dante slammed the orb onto Sayo's chest, right where her heart was, shattering the orb into powder.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that was the chapter... and it has reminded me to finish watching Akame ga kill... so you might want to expect more of these chapter coming soon.**

 **Peace out folks (Never doing that again, not my thing.)**


End file.
